The Birth of a Fan
by Starzki
Summary: Take me out to the ballgame, indeed. AU. MirSan with some InuKag. Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I also have no money, so please don't sue me.

WARNING: This is nothing but 100 percent pure fluff, cut with a little baseball. It's also AU with all of the attendant OOC-ness. You have now been warned. Therefore the only apologies I make for this fic is any bad grammar you come across. However, no like-y the fluffy, no read-y the fic-y. Some basic knowledge of the game of baseball would also help your understanding of this story.

* * *

The Birth of a Fan

By Starzki

x-

Miroku was not a fan.

Although he wasn't much interested in watching _any_ sports (he preferred to play than to watch), he had always considered the game of baseball to be one of the most boring of all to witness. True, curling was much more dull than baseball, but no one was dragging him to curling tournaments that he would have to suffer through.

The same could not be said of baseball. And it was all because of a woman.

Sango had been avoiding an actual date with him for weeks. Sure, she admitted that she enjoyed hanging out with him when they were a part of their usual group of friends, but she had been hesitant to further their relationship. She feared ruining a wonderful friendship and getting hurt by a man whose reputation had preceded him by miles.

After finally convincing Sango that he was actually a pretty good guy in spite of his reputation and by sweetening the deal with a temptation too great for Sango to pass up, she had finally agreed to a date with Miroku.

Miroku had discovered that Sango came from a long line of Taijiyas fans. For generations, her family had followed the baseball team with a single-minded faith that this year would be the year they went all the way (although they never quite made it). From the second each child in her family was conceived, they were to become indoctrinated in the Taijiyas way. They would support their team through wins and losses, in good seasons and in bad, for better or worse, until death. According to Sango's family, being a Taijiyas fan also meant that they were mortal enemies to the rival, cross-town opponents, the Youkais. Even though the teams played for the same city, one could not be a Taijiyas fan and also be a Youkais fan. The two fandoms were mutually exclusive.

So when Miroku had stumbled across four tickets to the final game of the much-anticipated annual Taijiyas-Youkais series from a coworker who was being called out of town, he jumped at them despite his non-committal attitude toward the sport.

The first call he made was to Sango. He made it very clear that their outing would be an actual date, that he was romantically interested in her, and that if, heaven forbid, the date was an unmitigated disaster, the two would still remain dear friends. Sango eventually agreed to go with the stipulation that he keep his notoriously wandering hands to himself for the extent of the date unless expressly invited to touch her. Miroku agreed, not divulging his loose standard as to the definition of "express invitation." It was all set.

Miroku's next calls were to Inuyasha and Kagome because he still had two extra tickets and he figured the opportunity to watch burgeoning romance between those two would be enough of a distraction for Sango to take some of the pressure off of their date.

Miroku had not known that Inuyasha was a die-hard Youkais fan.

He had found out the hard way five innings ago when Sango and Inuyasha had started arguing quite vociferously as the first pitches were being thrown.

And the date had started out so well.

Miroku had picked up Sango at her apartment mere blocks from Taijiyas Park. Sango shyly held Miroku's hand and blushed madly as they strolled to the stadium.

"That baseball cap is quite becoming," Miroku had complimented Sango, and he had meant it. It lent a light tomboy accent to her other very feminine qualities.

She touched the Taijiyas cap and smiled broadly. "It's my dad's. It's good luck."

Sango had been excited about the game and was emitting pure delight as the two met up with Kagome and Inuyasha outside of the main entrance.

Miroku had been ecstatic. He had thought he was _in_.

That had all changed in five short innings.

Miroku did not realize how much Sango's mood was a reflection of the successes and failures of her beloved Taijiyas.

They were losing. Sango was the personification of melancholy. And she was ignoring Miroku.

When they had all taken their seats after the national anthem at the beginning of the game, Miroku felt as though he could have disappeared for all Sango would have noticed.

Their original seating arrangement had put Kagome and Miroku on the outside and sat Sango next to Inuyasha. Three pitches in, the pair had to be separated by both Kagome _and_ Miroku before their arguments came to actual blows. As it was, Sango had managed to wrestle Inuyasha into a headlock before the stadium ushers made their presence known and threatened to escort the unruly pair out of the ballpark. After changing seats, the fighting between Inuyasha and Sango de-escalated to merely verbal.

Miroku had not been following the teams. He quickly discovered that in their respective leagues, the Youkais were marginally ahead of the Taijiyas in the standings. This cross-town series was currently tied three-to-three and a win by either would serve as bragging rights by that day's victor for the rest of the season.

Just before the top of the sixth, the Youkais were winning. Sango was upset.

Inuyasha was not helping matters by smirking at Sango over the heads of Kagome and Miroku. Sango flipped him the bird and resumed her intense concentration on the game, trying to push her confidence and knowledge down into the players on the field through sheer force of will.

Sango was fascinated by every play, every nuance of the game. Miroku realized this and had tried distracting her a few times. However, Sango could not maintain a conversation that lasted longer than the space between pitches.

The first three innings had flown by. Miroku had found that it was far more exciting to actually be at the game rather than watching it on television. Television cameras and skilled sportscasting cannot accurately capture the heady ambiance of a ballgame. The warm spring air in the park was redolent with spilled cheap beer, peanuts, and hopeful anticipation. At the stadium, Miroku wasn't forced to suffer all the boring statistics and vague prognostications about the rest of the season that the sportscasters included in their chatter between plays.

Also, the crowd was as much fun to watch as the action down on the field. The fight between Inuyasha and Sango notwithstanding, the lengths that people went to in order to show their love for their favorite team was almost comical. People had brought hand-painted signs, wore their teams' colors (purple and white for the Youkais and black and red for the Taijiyas), and even painted their faces and bodies. Their exuberance was contagious and Miroku had found that he was beginning to enjoy himself.

During the bottom of the second inning with the Taijiyas at bat, Miroku was able to witness the sudden change in Sango as the batter made a hit and drove in the runner on third base. From her normal slightly subdued self, Sango erupted into thrilled shouts and cheers as the first score of the game was tallied. Miroku couldn't stop his grin as Sango bounced and clapped and squealed her delight without reserve, even beaming at Miroku and thanking him for taking her to the game. Then she turned and shot a smug look at Inuyasha who just huffed and mumbled that the game was still young and the Youkais would have their revenge.

Unfortunately for both Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha was right. In the next inning, a Youkais player hit a home run with two runners on base. That meant that the Youkais were winning three-to-one. Inuyasha stood and cheered. Then, he pulled Kagome up next to him and embraced her tightly, planting a small kiss on her temple. Kagome plopped back in her seat with a delightfully surprised expression on her face, unused to public affection from her boyfriend. Miroku elbowed her and gave her a smirk. Kagome playfully slapped at his arm, but couldn't stop her grin.

Things were not going so well between Miroku and Sango. Miroku had noticed that Sango began to deflate as she took the setback in score almost personally. Her forehead creased and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth as the Youkais players crossed home plate one by one. She frowned and refused to even look at Inuyasha as he took his turn in rejoicing the Youkais' success. She wouldn't look at anyone, even Miroku, as she focused all of her concentration on the game.

Miroku decided he liked it better when the Taijiyas were winning.

After five innings and no further scoring, the novelty of being in the stadium began to wear off and now Miroku's butt was starting to hurt. He began to shift in the hard seats. He thought about ordering a beer or some hotdogs for everybody or something, but then saw the ballpark prices and thought better of it. He could spring for an entire dinner for everybody after the game and probably pay less than he would for one hotdog and a drink. And the game was only a little more than half way over. Miroku shifted again.

Sango had retained her dejected air and began to make piteous, disappointed sounds at every Taijiyas out. She wrung her hands and even brought her fingers to her lips to bite her nails when the Youkais were up to bat.

Miroku did what he could to cheer her up. He had begun rooting loudly for the Taijiyas, which would earn him cautious, pleased looks from Sango, but she would again return her attention to the playing field. After five full innings, Miroku was restless and Sango was unhappy and there were still another four innings to go.

The Youkais scored again in the top of the sixth, making the score four-to-one in favor of the Youkais. Sango buried her face in her hands and sighed in frustration. Then, as the Taijiyas made their third out, she turned to Miroku with a look of apology and said, "I'm sorry. I'm being a lousy date, aren't I?"

Miroku gave her a forced smile and said, "I just wish the Taijiyas were winning for you."

Sango's eyes lit up for a second and she rewarded Miroku with a stunning smile. "Me too," she said with a self-conscious chuckle. "I must seem so silly." She shrugged and looked down onto the field and continued, "But I just can't help but love the game." She turned back to Miroku, still managing to look both happy and sad at the same time. "I really am having the best time. Thanks so much for inviting me. Next time I'll be a better behaved date, I promise."

Miroku smiled back genuinely at Sango, although she missed it as she turned her attention to the Taijiyas player who stepped up to home plate as they began to bat. Miroku hadn't missed her words: There would be a next date. It seemed that as far as she was concerned, except for the current score, things were going well. Miroku felt a bubble of joy well up within his heart. This game was not over yet, nor was his date with a fantastic girl. Miroku turned his attention back to the game and hoped that the Taijiyas would shorten some of the gap between the scores of the two teams.

The Taijiyas were at the top of their batting order and Miroku knew enough about baseball to know that the best batters would be having their turns this inning. The Taijiyas' bats did prove hot and the first two batters hit singles and made it on base. The third batter hit a double and the one of the base runners came home.

Sango leapt out of her chair and pumped her fist in the air and laughed triumphantly. It didn't matter to her that the next pitch ended in a triple play that closed out the sixth inning. The damage had been done as far as she was concerned.

Sango whooped and grabbed onto Miroku's forearm with both hands and tugged at it playfully, grinning from ear to ear. "We're still in this!" she announced loudly enough for Inuyasha to hear.

Inuyasha scoffed and responded, "Fat chance. Better prepare yourself to lose."

Sango pointedly ignored him by staring into Miroku's eyes. "We can still win this," she promised him.

Miroku grinned back at her as he relished her single-minded attention. He didn't doubt her assertion for a second. Her eyes were literally sparking and her complexion flushed as she rejoiced at the added run.

Miroku wanted to kiss her right then. Badly. It was as simple as that. He wanted nothing more, but the need to kiss her was persistent. However, he also wanted her full attention when he did so and now, as she watched her players take the field, he figured the best time to do so would be at the next break, when the Taijiyas made their three outs before they took their turn at bat.

To Miroku's delight, the Taijiyas made quick work of the top of the seventh inning. Three up, three down. Miroku thought it might be fate.

He turned to Sango, planning to slip his right arm around her shoulders and clasp her face with his left hand. Then, he would slowly pull her into a light kiss, just a small peck on the lips that might lead to a longer, more passionate kiss if Sango didn't object too strongly.

Sadly, as he turned, he only encountered Sango's left hip as she was out of her seat with the rest of the fans in the stadium, gearing up to sing "Take Me Out to the Ballgame."

Miroku was disappointed. He felt like pouting as he rose to his feet and dejectedly started singing along.

But with one look at Sango and the happiness written all over her face, his darkening mood immediately lightened.

Miroku joined into the spirit of the song as it finished. It was hard to stay mad at anything when surrounded by such hope and positivism as can be found in a baseball stadium. The night was young. He may have a chance to kiss her yet. Maybe when dropping her off at her apartment. He could lean in, pull her to him, bring one hand up to run through her hair and slip the other hand down to her waist, or maybe lower…

Miroku was very ready for the game to be over with.

The Taijiyas failed to even get a runner on base during the bottom of the seventh before the Youkais retired the inning.

Neither team scored during the eighth inning, but Sango's focus somehow became even more intense. She treated every play as though her very life depended upon its outcome. Out of reflex, she started grabbing at Miroku's arm. During some of the more critical plays, she would turn and bury her face into his shoulder, squealing and holding her breath. Miroku made a mental note: _For Sango, baseball games were better than roller coaster rides or scary movies to get her to reach for him._ Miroku turned to his left and gave Kagome a triumphant smile. She rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly and smiled back, happy for her friend.

They had made it to the ninth inning. Finally. Six more outs to go unless the Taijiyas managed to tie the score in the last inning. Miroku wasn't sure if he would be able to stand it. The crowd's energy grew as the Taijiyas took the field.

Sango turned her cap around so that the brim was in the back. "Putting on the rally hat," answered Sango to Miroku's quizzical look.

The Youkais failed to score another run and Sango was jubilant at the end of the first half of the ninth inning. The score remained four-to-two.

"Three more! You can do it, guys!" shouted Sango, her voice lost within the thousands of others either shouting something similar or rooting for three quick outs for the Youkais.

The bottom of the ninth was underway quickly. In three pitches, the first batter struck out. Inuyasha was on his feet, cheering loudly for the pitcher. Kagome smiled and clapped, happy for her boyfriend. Sango gave a disappointed whimper, touched her hat for luck, and then took Miroku's right hand in both of her own and squeezed, looking for his support. He squeezed back.

The next batter made solid contact on the first pitch and arrived at first base safely. Sango was out of her seat, jumping up and down in her excitement. As the next batter strode up to home plate, she promptly sad back down and again pounced on Miroku's hand. "You must be good luck," she said.

Miroku laughed and did not argue. He was not stupid. He would agree to being the fourth horseman of the apocalypse if it meant that Sango would continue to touch him.

The crowd was uncharacteristically subdued, too tense to cheer convincingly, as the next few pitches were thrown. If the batter hit a home run, the score would be tied and the game would go into extra innings. If he struck out, the Youkais would be only one out away from a win. After three balls and one strike, the batter swung and a loud _thwap_ echoed through the park. The low fly ball dropped mercifully behind the third baseman but in front of the left fielder for another single.

Sango and half the stadium were out of their seats for joy. A home run would result in a Taijiyas win, two more outs would be a loss.

The excitement waned only slightly as the next batter came to home plate. The pitcher threw two strikes before the batter caught a piece of the ball and foul tipped it into the audience. Tension made the air snap with electricity as fans for both teams crossed their fingers and prayed for a win.

Miroku was having a blast. Not only had he gotten interested in the outcome of the game, caught its spirit, but Sango was practically in his lap, clutching at him tightly as the anticipation built and the tension mounted. Finally, the batter hit the ball square on and it was in play, a long fly ball that looked like it could go all the way.

But it didn't. The centerfielder made the diving catch in front of the bleachers and had the ball back in the infield before the runners could safely advance. There were two outs, runners on first and second. The next batter could decide the fate of the game. Nearly everyone in the stands rose to his or her feet.

The next batter seemed hell bent on creating as much drama with his time at bat as possible. Not only did he manage to fill up the count with three balls and two strikes, he then proceeded to foul three balls in a row into the right field stands.

Sango alternately grasped at the backwards hat on her head and at Miroku's arm, completely unaware she was clutching at either. She looked ready to scream or cry or have a complete psychotic breakdown.

Finally, after another foul ball, she shouted down at the batter, "If you hit a home run, I'll bear your child!"

Miroku blinked, completely shocked.

Kagome giggled, "I don't think he heard you, Sango."

Inuyasha, nearly as beside himself as Sango, growled at her, "No fair enticing the players, Sango."

Miroku continued to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. First he opened it in shock, then closed it to avoid looking imbecilic. Then he went to say something smart to Sango, and then wisely thought better of it. He thought again about what Sango had said and seriously pondered whether or not it was too late for him to get into professional baseball.

The crowd quieted as the pitcher shook off the two first signs from his catcher for the next throw. Then the pitcher stood as still as a statue as he concentrated his whole focus and whatever talent as a player he had left into the next pitch. It was a high fastball, directly over the plate. The Taijiyas batter swung the bat.

He made solid contact.

The hit was a long high fly ball toward left field. For a few precious seconds, no one in the stands knew if it would fall into the waiting fielder's glove or into the bleachers for a home run. It seemed to hang on a string, becoming part of the settling dusk of the early spring evening. Then it began to drop.

"Go! Go! Go! It's got to be out of the park! It's got to be!" shouted Sango.

"Fall! Fall, you bastard of a ball! Fall, damn you straight to hell!" shouted Inuyasha.

It would be Sango's time to rejoice that night. It did fall, but it fell into the bleachers. It was a three run home run that put the Taijiyas over the top for a win of the game and of the series against the Youkais. Final score: Five-to-four.

Again, Sango was bouncing up and down, high-fiving other Taijiyas fans around her and screaming for happiness. Miroku looked at her and saw that her smile could have lit the whole stadium for a week. He laughed with her, catching her excitement.

Then, she did something he did not expect. She impulsively fisted her hands in the front of his shirt, near the collar, and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Miroku was surprised and even held his hands up in supplication as her lips crashed into his. After brief seconds of wide-eyed shock, Miroku came back to himself and managed to overcome his astonishment enough to kiss her back. He gripped Sango's shoulders and maneuvered her so that he could both soften and deepen the kiss at the same time. And to his delight, Sango was completely receptive.

After a few more seconds of the shattering kiss that was only spurred on by the noise and excitement around them, Sango pulled away, launched herself into Miroku's arms to give him a fierce hug, and then resumed her cheering.

Kagome had also pulled Inuyasha in for a kiss, but it was more of a gesture intended to cheer him up. That, and the fact he was so cute when he looked dejected. Kagome really couldn't be expected to control herself when his eyes reflected disappointment and he stuck out his lip in what was supposed to be an angry scowl, but ended up looking mostly pitiful. And Kagome was skilled enough at what she was doing that Inuyasha actually completely forgot about the Youkais' loss for a few seconds.

Miroku could do nothing but collapse back into the stadium seat, grinning in such a manner that it looked as though Sango had just sucked away fifty of his I.Q. points with that incredible kiss.

Miroku had just become a Taijiyas fan for life.

END.

* * *

A/N: I believe… 


End file.
